A Forbidden Second Zing
by HTLOVER
Summary: When Mavis and Jonathan return to the hotel for Mavis' 119th birthday, Dracula and Johnny start to develop feelings they thought were impossible. Can Dracula hold back his feelings or will he fall for the forbidden desire that his heart is aching for? *RATING MAY CHANGE WHEN STORY GETS TO A CERTAIN POINT*
1. Chapter 1: Falling

Chapter 1: Falling

After a long day of getting the hotel ready for the monsters for another birthday party for his daughter Mavis, Dracula headed to the steam room to have some relaxation time of his own. He hasn't had much time to relax since Johnny and Mavis set out on their two week adventure. The hotel took his mind off of some of the worries he had while his daughter was traveling. It's not that he didn't trust Mavis and Jonathan, it was just it was her first time out and he would miss both of them.

An hour and a half later, Dracula emerged from the sauna soaked in sweat. It was the most relaxing hour he has had in ages. Drying off on the way back to his room he turned a corner, running into a stranger which knocked him backwards onto the floor. Focusing his eyes on the stranger he suddenly realized that it was Johnny who had fallen on top of him.

"Oh God! Drac I'm so sorry man! I didn't realize you'd be down here! Especially naked.."

Dracula looked at Johnny and realized he hadn't said anything back. He was focusing to much on Jonathan leaning on his body to recognize the words coming out of the human boys mouth. After a moment of quiet awkwardness, Drac finally replied, "It- it's okay my boy. You just took me by surprise is all."

Johnny hauled himself off the Count and wiped his wet hands on his already wet clothes. "So Drac.. what were you doing all alone in that room?" Johnny teased.

"None of your business!" Dracula replied in a quick manor. Realizing he was barely covered, the Count quickly used his vampire powers to put back on his normal black attire. "What are you doing back so early? Aren't you and Mavis supposed to be out exploring the world?"

"We were just in Hawaii when Mavis decided to come back. I think she got a little home-sick. I don't know why, considering she's been here for 118 years. That, and I think she feels bad that you are all alone in this big hotel."

"Alone? Me?" Dracula laughed lightly and replied. "My dear boy, I'm never alone. Sure I do miss Mavis and you but I know that you will be back. Besides, it's nice to have a little alone time every now and then. But since you two are back maybe you can help me with her party. Mr. Party Planner."

Jonathan slapped him playfully on the shoulder and said. "Sure thing gray fangs! I'll go tell her that I'm going to be helping you out for a while."

Dracula watched Johnny take off towards Mavis' room, feeling a weird feeling in his stomach.  
~~~

While heading towards his Zing's room, Jonathan couldn't help but wonder what this new strange feeling was since his run-in with Drac. He stopped at Mavis' door and shook his head. Maybe it was from all the weird monster food he had been eating. Either way, he couldn't help but wonder.


	2. Chapter 2: Feeling

Chapter 2: Feeling

Johnny knocked on the bedroom door to Mavis' room. "Mavis? Are you in here?" He stood in the doorway playing with his hands in his pockets when he finally heard Mavis reply. "Yeah Johnny. Come on in." Johnathan opened the door and walked over to Mavis and hugged her from behind.

"What are you doing Mavis?" Johnny asked, kissing her on the cheek.

"Just trying to cope with the fact that we just got back from traveling. Johnny I never knew the world could be so beautiful!" Mavis giggled with delight and faced Johnny. "I know it is still dangerous in some places but where we went.. It was amazing! I am so glad I got to stretch my wings and go out." She kissed Johnathan on the mouth and asked. "Where do you wanna go after my party?"

Johnny thought about it and an idea popped into his head. "How about we go to a Dave Matthews Band concert? I totally forgot about those until now."

"That sounds like fun. I never really get to hear new music. It's always the same thing that's playing the lobby from the skeleton mariachi band." The thought of hearing them play again made her shutter. "So anyways.. Did you run into my dad?"

"Actually I did. He had just gotten out of the sauna. I think he needed some time to relax. I'm sure with us gone it got pretty lonely. He said he wasn't but you know him.. Always never saying what he really feels."

"Well I'm glad that he has you. He probably has been bored out of his mind without you here."

"I don't think he really noticed. He's been really busy with the party. Speaking of, I came up to tell you that I'm going to help him with the party."

"You are? Won't you get bored?'

"I don't know if you know this, but your dad can be a real party animal. Especially when I'm around."

"Well alright. But don't get hurt! I know how wild you guys get. Now go get going, I'm sure he's dying to get started on 'planning' my party." Mavis giggled and pushed Johnny out the door with a kiss on the cheek.

"See you later, Mavey."

"See you later, Johnny." Mavis winked and blew Johnny a kiss goodbye.

Johnathan set out on his way back to the lobby to meet with Drac. While walking down the stairs he had a funny feeling. It was like he was too excited to hangout with the old man. He shook his head and continued on his way.

"How is this Mr. Dracula?" Dracula looked up at the freshly spun web that read _Happy 119th_ _Birthday Mavis. _"Excellent! Excellent! Thank you." He walked around the lobby making sure everything was in place and checking that all the keys were on the wall.

"Hey Drac! What's up?" Johnny yelled while walking down the lobby steps.

"Hello Johnathan. What was Mavis up too?"

"She was resting from the trip.. I think going to all these places overwhelmed her. She had to do everything! It was nice to see her so happy." Johnathan drifted off and Dracula just rolled his eyes.

He snapped his fingers in front of Johnny's face and said. "So Party Planner, are you ready to start?" Dracula snickered.

"Sure Drac. What needs to be done first?" Johnathan sat on one of the chairs while the vampire read of the list of things to be done before the party.

"First we will have to make sure all the keys are on the wall. Next we will have to make sure all the equipment for the music is in working order. After that we will have to clean the pool and check the filter. And after that it's all setting up the tables and getting everything in place."

"What about the rooms and stuff? Won't they need checked up on too?" Johnny asked.

"Housekeeping will take care of that." Dracula said as he and Johnny walked over to the reception desk and stared at the wall of keys. They went through the list about four times to make sure every key was in it's correct spot. On the last of the list, a room did not have a key. "Do you see that Johnny? We should go check the room and see if the key was left there."

"Why do you think it is there?"

"Well where else would it be? The people who stayed there before probably left it up there."

"Yeah.. you're probably right. Let's go to the elevator I guess."

Dracula could detect a hunt of boredom in the young mans voice. He would give him a break after they checked up on the room situation.

"How are we going to get in?" Johnny asked. "Oh I got it! How about you transform into a bat and go under the door! Then you can let me in on the other side."

"What a wonderful idea! I wonder how I didn't think of that!" Before he could stop himself he kissed the human right on the cheek. In shock, Dracula reeled backwards under the door. Catching his breath, he opened the door to find Johnathan wide eyed, with his mouth halfway open.

"Johnny I'm sorry! I didn't mean it in that way! I promise." Dracula turned around and looked to see the key on the end table. "Let's just grab the key and go.." He quickly flew to the key and out the door, practically sprinting down the hallway.

"Al-alright.. yeah.. let's go." Johnathan took off, right on Dracula's heels, wondering what just happened and feeling very light headed. He hadn't felt this way since he first zinged with.. Mavis..


	3. Update

Hey guys! I just wanted to let you know that the next couple of chapters are being worked on. I haven't felt very well for the passed two weeks, which made me have zero motivation to write. I'm starting to feel better so I will work on them soon. Thank you for reading and please share.

The world needs more Dracula x Jonathan!


	4. Chapter 3: Dreaming

Chapter 3: Dreaming

Dracula was awakened by a knocking sound. He looked at the old clock in the corner of the room and frowned. "Who is awake at the this time of night?" Dracula said with a hint of anger in his voice. Normally he would be awake during the night and go to sleep when the sun began to rise, but since it was that time of year again he was more tired than usual.

He opened the door to find Jonathan standing in nothing but his boxers, with his eyes glazed over.

"Jonathan my boy, are you alright?" Dracula asked.

"Yeah man.. I'm fine.. I just couldn't sleep and wanted to see what you were up too."

"Well, since we are both awake, you can come in."

Dracula moved over so Johnny could come in, shutting the door softly behind him so he didn't wake the guests that had arrived early.

"What's on your mind dude-man?" Dracula asked.

Jonathan scratched the back of his head and yawned. "Dracula.. I just feel bad.. I know it can't be easy being alone most of the time since me and Mavis have been out.. and not being able to have a special connection with anyone else like what me and her have.."

The vampire sighed and said. "Jonathan my boy.. You do not have to feel bad. I've told you this before. I am glad you and her are spending time together. You never know how long it will last..."

Jonathan looked over and the count who was lost in his own thoughts. He gained up all the courage he had and kissed the vampire. He opened his eyes to see Drac's eyes open.

Johnny pulled back and said. "Oh god! Sorry Drac.. I didn't mean too.. I just thought you might have needed that..."

Dracula put his lips back on the boy's, slowly licking around inside the young man's mouth. It had been so long since Drac felt this kind of pleasure. He released Jonathan from the kiss and looked into the human's eyes.

"It's okay Johnny. Can I ask you a favor?"

"Anything man."

"Can you.. Can you lay with me?"

Jonathan nodded and laid down with the count. His body comfortably wrapped in Dracula's arms.

"Does this feel right to you?" Dracula asked.

"If this is wrong, then I don't wanna be right."

"Oh god not that line..."

Jonathan bumped the count's crotch with his butt and laughed.

"Sorry but it's true. I'm just glad we have this night together."

Dracula replied with a sigh. "Me too Johnny. Me too."

Dracula shot up from his bed and and said. "W-was that just a dream? Oh God. What kind of dream was that? Me? With Jonathan? My daughter's Zing? And why did it feel so.." Right? And why did he not feel so guilty about it? And what are these strange feeling's he had been having?

He never felt this way. About anyone! The last time he ever had feelings like this was when he first met Martha. But it couldn't be possible. You only Zing once in your life. It had been so long he almost forgot the feelings that came with finding a Zing. If the count felt this, would Johnny feel it too? Would the vampire want his daughter to lose her Zing?

"Oh God.. What am I going to do?"


	5. Chapter 4: Looking

Chapter 4: Looking

Throwing on his night cloak, Dracula walked quietly through the hallways towards the library. He dared not to rush, fearing that he would awaken the guests that have arrived early. He also feared waking up Johnathan. Dracula couldn't bear to be around him with all of these confusing emotions that have been plaguing him these last couple of days. To be safe he must keep his distance.

_The library must have a answer for this. _The count thought. _With all of the books I have collected, one would think a book of some kind would help with my dilemma. _

Finally reaching the library, the count quickly entered and went around the gigantic room making sure all of the doors were locked and the candles were lit.

Once he was sure he was safe, he began searching for any answers that the library might offer him.

Johnny and Mavis were sitting on the top of the roof of the hotel, waiting for the sunrise to come. They had been up all night and sat quietly, only talking when either of them needed something from inside.

Johnny looked out at the dark silhouette of the forest and asked. "Hey Mavis, can I ask you something?"

Mavis turned towards Johnny and replied. "You can ask me anything Johnny. You know that."

Jonathan chuckled. "I know."

Rubbing his hands together to warm them up, Jonathan asked. "Do you know why your dad has been ignoring me?"

"He's been ignoring you? Haven't you guys been spending a lot of time together planning my party?"

"We've been together, sure. But he doesn't talk much. If he does talk to me it's brief and not about anything fun like it used to be."

Mavis put her hand on Johnny's shoulder. "That is strange. Before we left he could barely stop talking about all the fun you two had."

Johnathan sighed. "What should I do?"

"You could always ask him."

"Wow I never thought of that!" Johnny replied, with obvious sarcasm.

Mavis punched Johnny's arm, just hard enough to make him groan slightly with pain. "I'm serious Johnny. I know that it isn't easy talking to him. But you gotta just do it. He won't bite."

"Bite? Really?"

Mavis laughed and said. "You know what I mean. Just don't be scared to talk to him. He's your best friend. He needs to know these things."

Jonathan looked out towards the forest again and blew out a puff of air, his breath a pale fog.

"Thank you Mavis for always looking out for me."

Mavis got up and kissed Johnathan on the tip of his nose. "Anytime. Now come on, I don't think I can wait any longer for the Sun to come up."

Mavis turned into her bat form and picked Johnny up by the scruff of his shirt, carrying them into her bedroom.

As Johnathan fell asleep, one last thought crossed his mind. _Was Drac mad at me? Had I done Something wrong? Hopefully I can find out tomorrow._

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating for a while. Haven't really had much motivation to write. I've had a busy couple of months. Hopefully I'll have another chapter up after this within the next week or two. Thanks for reading! And don't forget to share and review! **


End file.
